The present invention relates to current measurement apparatus and, more particularly, to a novel system for measuring current flowing through a conductor of known size and material, without the use of current transformers or external current shunts.
It is well known to measure the current flowing in a conductor, without requiring the breaking of that conductor for insertion of metering apparatus, by utilizing a current transformer or a current shunt external to the current-carrying conductor. Both prior-art approaches are relatively expensive. Apparatus of relatively low cost and simplicity is desirable for enabling service personnel and home owners to measure current in wiring, without requiring that the wires be cut and metering apparatus inserted therein.